


Blackest Stars

by Sink_into_the_Darkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Dreams, Extremely Underage, F/M, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Manipulation, Toys, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sink_into_the_Darkness/pseuds/Sink_into_the_Darkness
Summary: Sirius has always had too much of an obsession with James, it was obvious to his family when they threatened him with disownment. Not that it changed anything. But when Bellatrix decides to use dark magic to manipulate and warp Sirius' dreams his obsession takes a dark and dangerous turn.Bella is just trying to stay amused.Not an easy story. Not to be taken seriously. This is a work of fiction and all acts described within should only be taken as a fantasy between consenting adults.Non/con. Extreme pedophilia. Bestiality.





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> If the kinks described in the warnings do not appeal to you go back now, before it's too late.  
> Leave now and forever hold your peace.

Sirius startled awake, his jagged breathing accompanied by a terrible rattle in his chest. The moans and screams of the other inhabitants echoed off the dank walls, ice crusting the edge of every surface in proximity to the Dementors. All in all, Sirius awoke to hell.

“Tehehehe-” the mad laughter drifted into his cell from the neighboring one, Bellatrix Lestrange had her face pressed up against the bars. Her matted hair and cracked fingernails complemented the typical Azkaban style. “-is Siri pouting? Did he get interrupted in his debauchment of Potty?”

Her mad giggles continued as Sirius felt his face grow warm, both with embarrassment and with anger; for the three years he spent in Azkaban Bellatrix had been his neighbor, his partner in misery. But, as with most family, she knew exactly how to push his buttons, all his dirty secrets had been exposed to her, in front of the entire family. It was how he ended up living with Dorea and Charlus when James and he were only teens.

The secret Bellatrix manipulated and twisted to her content; his obsession with James Potter.

It was one thing to endure the near constant presence of the Dementors - with only that he may have had a chance at preserving his sanity - but Bella was talented in many forms of the Dark Arts, many of which had no need for a wand. She spent night after night whispering over a clump of her burning hair, gently wafting the smoke into Sirius’ cell while he slept. Influencing his dreams and implanting ideas, twisting his love for James into something unrecognizable. She roused his lust and bombarded his dreams with sick images and guilty pleasures, and so Sirius lost himself in the hours he spent asleep, toying with his best friend.

“You know that he’s gone, puppy, don’t you?” Her mad eyes stared at him, daring him to look away in shame. “And of course it’s all your fault! Do you think he’d hate you if he knew? Do you think he would stand to look at you if he could see all the dirty things you think of him?” Sirius whimpered brokenly, he knew that she was right.

“Well, thankfully he knew he was better than you, Potty would have never lower himself to be with a mangy mutt like you. Even if he was a woman, with a pretty little flower of a cunt and tits like melons. Jamie would have thrown you away eventually Siri. You are worthless.” She hissed at him.

He curled deeper into the shadows and coughed as he settled into his mat, closing his eyes and attempting to drift off to his only refuge.  
\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------  
_James lay under him, bare and trembling. “That’s right my filthy little slut.” Sirius growled, he wrapped his hand around James’ slender neck and he squeezed slowly, watching James’ face grow pink till his skin flushed red and his veins stood out on his neck and forehead._

_He enjoyed James’ thrashing and his gasping mouth, so he slipped his fingers into his mouth and slid them in and out, petting James’ tongue. Sirius lowered his face till his ear was pressed against James’ neck, he could hear his racing heartbeat, feel the energy leave him as he failed to get enough oxygen through the grip Sirius had on his neck._

_“I’m going to tie you to this post and I’m going bring Padfoot out to fuck you like the little cum slut you are. Padfoot is going to fill your ass with so much cum you might have trouble keeping it all in. If you let it fall out you’d be a very bad boy and I’d have to punish you, understand?”_

_James had tears leaking down his face but he nodded and said, “Yes, daddy.” Sirius grinned, “Get on your knees and crawl to the saddle.” Sirius pointed, and James obeyed. Sirius bent down and secured a strap around James’ neck and three each around both thighs. James’ chin rested on a small padded platform so his head faced forward. After buckling one more thick strap over his back, Sirius straightened and pushed his pants off his hips to around his knees. Sirius’ cock twitched when James gave in and looked at his slowly swelling cock, instead of everywhere else but at him. “That’s right. Put Daddy’s cock in your mouth little boy, let me use you for what you’re best at.”_  
  
 _He pushed past James’ reluctant lips and groaned at the tight, wet heat. With the straps in place it was impossible for James to move his head and Sirius delighted in the convulsions caused by James choking on his hardening dick. “That’s right baby boy, I OWN YOU.” Sirius groaned as he pulled out and fell to the ground, transitioning into Padfoot. James hiccuped and started thrashing around in his binds, panicking at the glimpse he got of Padfoot’s disproportionately swollen dick. There was obviously some sort of spell used to enlarge both Padfoot’s cock and his bulging knot._  
  
 _There was a moment of silence before James startled at the alien feeling of a slick, long tongue wriggling its way past his twitching hole. A moan of distress exploded out his mouth and James clenched his eyes, taking care not to clench any other muscles, his face a blend of disgust and denial. Padfoot just wagged his tail._  
  
 _James could only keep his eyes closed and take what was given to him as Padfoot mounted him, the warm black fur ghosting over his back and his thighs, the post enduring the scratches James might’ve had to if Padfoot had not used the breeding station to bear the brunt of his weight._  
  
 _Aided by the leaking precum and the saliva left from before Sirius’ transformation, Padfoot slid his narrow tip into his little cum bucket’s stretched and twitching hole. Padfoot immediately drove deep into the tight hot heat that pushed his instincts over the edge. His engorged knot slapped against James’ delectable ass. Just the thought of forcing his fat knot into James, to be knotted together to keep his full load plugged up James’ ass. Padfoot could think of nothing that would fulfill him more._  
  
 _Just as his engorged knot squeezed into that little hole, Sirius thought of something even better. If that cum would stay up in James, for good, at least...until the babies came out. Oh god, the thought of James, filled with his pups, swollen with his seed in pregnancy. Watching James, sweating with exertion, pushing out his pups into the world. His James, all his, in every way. Even their children would be his. There to be Sirius’ minions and Padfoot’s playmate, there to be taken care of by James, there to watch as he Fucked James into a moaning slobbering cum slut, always ready to ride his cock. Just the thought…._  
  
 _Padfoot howled as he emptied load into James, the spell used to engorge his knot and his cock had the side effect of doubling his load. As he tried to press deeper James moaned lethargically and Padfoot felt the remnants of his orgasm flare again as he pictured watching James’ belly swell._  
  
\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------  
   
Bellatrix opened her eyes as the mutt’s dream faded from her mind. Legilimency coupled with a dark ritual she uncovered in her 5th year at Hogwarts made all this possible; nasty little Betty Macmillan had to be withdrawn from Hogwarts by her parents due to extreme nightmares every  time she fell asleep, even when given the dreamless sleep potion. She was admitted to St. Mungos and shortly after committed suicide under the pressure of her insanity.  
   
A nasty smirk rose to her face as she reminisced about her best pranks. But, that brought her back to the one that would surpass them all; corrupting the little white sheep of the Noble House of Black.  
   
She knew Sirius was innocent of the accused crimes, like he could have done anything to harm a hair on that Potty’s head, she also knew it was only a matter of time before a little puppet of the light came prancing in to save the day to bring the truth to light and to give Sirius his titles back. But the best part of her plan was that they wouldn’t be saving charming old Sirius Black, no, they would reap the rewards of their decisions. It would be a twisted and broken man they would bring home, no trace of compassion left in him, only selfish desire and a broken sorrow. And history has shown that sorrow can turn the best of men to madness.  
\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------  
It was six months later - not that Bellatrix would know - that her abominable plans came to fruition. It was a normal icy morning Bellatrix was huddled in her corner having just finished another tortuously wonderful dream for her cousin when the sound of footsteps echoed through the stone halls.  
   
Men clamored at their cell bars arms reaching and voices rising as the source of their rumpus came to a stop directly in front of Bellatrix’s cell. They weren’t there for her of course, she was guilty of all the crimes she was accused for. The thought made her grin madly.  
   
But it was what she overheard that day that let her know she had succeeded in pulling off her greatest prank ever!  
   
“Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby cleared of the following crimes; twelve counts of muggle murder, one count of manslaughter in the case of a Peter Pettigrew, and for serving willingly as a spy of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who. As of yesterday, when Pettigrew was found in a Wizarding home, the Wizengamot ruled that you were to be freed from Azkaban and be assessed at St. Mungos. Where, pending an evaluation, you may be granted guardianship of Harriet Jasmine Potter."  
   
“Bwahahahahahaha-” The men in the group flinched at the shrill laughter that burst out of the cell behind them, “hahahahahahahaha-eheheheheheh”  
Doing their best to remain professional in the face of insanity the guards moved forward and dragged the silent, freed man up from the floor.

“Come now Lord Black, the boat awaits you.”

“If only Potty could see what you’ve become Mutt. Well I guess his child will get to see for him. Don’t do anything to Jr. that you wouldn’t do to James.” Bella sang to him.

Sirius’ eye avoided hers shamefully filthy thoughts already floating through his mind.  
\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------  
  
_Sirius groaned as the hot, wet mouth slid deeper onto his cock, the feathery softness of the raven locks beneath his hand tickled his skin. He tangled his fingers in the inky tresses and pushed his meat further into that hot mouth._

_The throat that was enveloping him began convulsing and the figure between his legs began choking at the depth he was forcing his member into. But the struggle only served to fuel the lust burning in him. The helpless boy cried, vivid hazel eyes squinted up at him through his tears and the sight unraveled him._

_James, his little helpless, delicate little James. He was Sirius’ in mind, body, and soul. No one else would have him._

_But if only little James wasn’t afraid. What if little James could enjoy their games as much as Sirius did. His dick twitched in anticipation, James gargled incoherently. As Sirius began to think it the image before him - and the sensations that went along with it - faded, to be replaced by a younger cuter James looking up at him with the biggest smile._

_“Siri, guess what?” He asked, practically bouncing in place. He was maybe only 6 years old, chest bare and his legs exposed by the small, tight little shorts. At this point mini-James pulled his shorts down to his knees and turns, bending over at the hips while using his hands to spread his little cheeks and expose the most mouth watering sight._

_“See look Siri! I’ve been such a good boy, I’ve been practicing with it just like you asked, and I got it to fit. Look Siri, haven’t I been such a good boy? Will you play the adult game with me now?”_

_Sirius took one glance at the toy shoved to the rim inside that little ass, he growled low in his throat as he fell to his knees mouth and nose level with that twitching, glorious hole._   
_He grabbed the end of the toy with his fingers and pressed deeper, causing James to cry out. His four fingers pushed at the stretched rim slowly sinking deeper and causing James to squirm._

_“Siri, that’s too much!” his cheeks were flushed and his little chest heaved with his panting._

_/“Bwahahahahahaha-eheheheheheheheheheheheh...enjoy cousin...”/_  
  
\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------  
Sirius awoke with a gasp, lunging forward to grab at that slimy voice tormenting his dreams. But the unnatural silence of the healing ward was all that met his grasping hands. All the memories of previous week filtered back into his awareness. Today was the day he would get to meet Harri, his Goddaughter.

This past week all kinds of ideas flew through his mind. Things like, what life would have been like if James had survived. Just him and Sirius with little Harri safe between them. What would have happened if Harri were his and not Lily’s. And what James would have done when he realized how much Sirius loved him.

“Oh yes Siri, I love you too. I want to swear my body, heart, and soul to you. Make me yours!”

But James wasn’t here, and he would never get the chance to say those things...So Sirius sat and mourned the possibilities.

By the time evening came around Sirius had suffered through a full day of bullshit and boredom. The nurses, while friendly, were often overbearing - he wasn’t even allowed on a walk, the nerve - but all that changed with a knock to the door.

“Lord Black? I have your visitor. Harri, this is Lord Sirius Black, your Godfather.”

With that introduction a small child peeked out from behind the healer’s robes. She was a little waif, looking no older than 2, when he knew that she was 4. Her black hair was cut short, and incredibly messy, just like James’, yet her eyes were a luminescent green.

He could barely tell she was a girl, that’s how much she looked like James, and as he stared at her, her visage became more and more like James’. Till he was convinced that is who he was looking at.

“You look just like him, just like James...”

His eyes teared up and his breath caught in his throat. Little Harri just looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

 _“...enjoy cousin...”_ echoed ominously in his mind.


	2. Ch. 2

Chapter 2:

 

Sirius sat on the bed with his legs dangling off, a look of consternation on his face. Today was the day he was being discharged but of course, the medi-wizards were taking their sweet time.

“--and you should remember to keep up with your regime of potions, they are for you physical as well as mental health.” The medi-witch continued, “Also if you continue to have trouble with those nightmares a prescription of Dreamless Sleep can be made at your request. Now, Lord Black, do you have any questions?”

Sirius rolled his eyes to look at her, making no effort to hide his annoyance. “Can I leave now, I have a goddaughter to take home.”

The woman smiled at him in a placating manner. “I think you are able to leave Lord Black, but I believe the goblins have requested that you stop there first to officially claim your title.” She pulled out her wand from the side holster it was stored in and tapped it against the wall, opening a cubby hole from which she pulled Sirius’ new wand and clothing. “Here you are Lord Black, I hope you continue to recover and I wish you and your Goddaughter happiness. You both deserve it.”

Sirius accepted his things back and thanked her with little thought. His mind was elsewhere - Lord Sirius Orion Black. He was the patriarch of his entire bloodline now. There was no one left but his insane cousins and Andromeda; the properties were his, the money, and unfortunately the reputation as well. The last of the Blacks.

Despite his bitterness and resentment towards his family, a part of Sirius mourned at the end of such a powerful and ancient Bloodline. If only James would have been alive, he could have helped Sirius rebuild the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black. But of course Lily had to get in the way.

He turned to the attached washroom and closed the door, shedding the plain open-backed gown and donning his new robes instead. Looking in the mirror Sirius reared back in surprise. He looked nothing like himself, he desperately searched his own face and failed to find any familiar features or expressions. He simply no longer recognized the man Azkaban had turned him in to.

Not only in appearance but in mind too. He had never felt this much bitterness for Lily, nor this much desperation for James, and he could not deny the selfish satisfaction he received from looking at Harri. He knew what the source most likely was, but he refused to believe that she had an influence on him when he was so far away. He refused to let Bellatrix ruin the one good thing left in his life.

With that dilemma temporarily resolved Sirius steeled himself to face the rest of the day.

\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------

“Sign here--” the rustle of paper and the scratch of quills followed the order, “--and here, now initial each paragraph, signifying you have read and understood the following conditions. Good, now Lord Black, I am happy to say that is all.” The goblin account manager grinned with his full mouth of fangs, “Congratulations on your approval for the guardianship of Miss Potter, is there anything else I can help you with today?”

Sirius stood from the table, his hip cracked with the movement and he groaned. It had taken hours to go through all the accounts and summaries of the Black family and he was more than a little stiff.

“That will be all Hornsnout, thank you for your service and assistance in making this as easy as possible. The only other thing I need is for all keys to the London town house to be transferred here immediately, I want the property to be secure.”

“It will be done. Have a good day, Lord Black.”

As he was escorted to the lobby Sirius glanced down at his hand, the ring that he had grown up seeing on his father’s hand was now snug against his own finger. He thought back to the moment the family magic dove into him, testing him. Judging his worth in the eyes of the family. He was honestly surprised that it didn’t kill him, considering his family’s opinion of him when he ran away.

Something about that worried him, but as long as that meant he had a home to give little Harri then he would overlook any concerns he had. There was no way he was letting her go. She was the last piece of James still on this earth.

\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------

Sirius apparated back to St. Mungos and headed to the pediatric unit; Harri was being kept there while he sorted out his properties. As he handed over the papers clearing him, and Harri, to go home, another medi-witch went to collect Harri and her things.

While he was waiting the lead medi-wizard took him aside.

“Lord Black, I know you have been through a lot, and I mean no disrespect by implying that you won’t be able to properly care for her, but there are some things about her up-bringing that I feel you should know. The muggles she was removed from were very uncooperative, but the true extent of their horribleness was only revealed after Ms. Potter was assessed. She is severely malnourished, we deduce that they starved her on a regular basis, not only that but her speech is impaired and underdeveloped, whether or not it was due to conditioning or due to never being taught how, we are unable to determine. But it is not going to be an easy road. The abuse we have uncovered has damaged her ability to react normally to most situations. We are worried you may not have the skills to deal with a child who has suffered to this magnitude.”

Sirius felt the mortification and anger growing. How dare those filth hurt James’ legacy? How dare they hurt that precious little girl? And how dare this wizard tell him that he can’t take care of the little girl that is rightfully his?

“Too bad; it’s not up to you. I was granted custody and I will take her home with me. I appreciate you making me aware of the situation but she is mine, I will take care of her just fine.”

“Please, Lord Black, don’t misunderstand me, I believe you and your relationship with her will be great for her recovery. But I caution you to treat her very delicately. Any anger shown near her she will assume is directed at her. She shows signs of physical abuse as well, so we do not recommend corporal punishment in any form. She is in a delicate state and we only want her to have the chance at a normal childhood.”

“Your input is…much…appreciated.” he ground out, eyes daring the man to say more. The healer averted his eyes and conceded.

“Good day, and good luck Lord Black. Here is my floo-address if you have any questions.” With that Sirius snatched the offending scrap of parchment and pushed out of the room.

His heart picked up pace as he approached the room holding his Goddaughter. He wanted nothing more than to track down the Dursley’s and show them exactly how he sought out justice. It was Peter all over again, this mad need for vengeance that over-took any rational thoughts.

But, as he reached the door and looked inside, the hatred in his heart melted away. How could it not when he saw the orphaned girl’s vibrant smile? If his stint in Azkaban made him regret any one thing it would have to be that his actions led to Harri being placed with those monsters. If he ran off and allowed his thirst for revenge to override his responsibility to his Goddaughter, who knows where she could end up.

She was now his and he had a duty to protect her. He knocked on the door, announcing his arrival.

“Hello Pup, did you have fun today?” He crouched down to her level and reached a slow tentative hand out to ruffle her perpetual Potter mess of a mop. She flinched but allowed the contact, dropping her gaze to the floor. He could see the medi-witch frown off to his left, but he paid her no mind.

Using his finger he lifted her chin, “Look Harri, your mom and dad were the best people I’ve ever known, and they entrusted you to me. I’m sorry I couldn’t come get you sooner, but I promise I will never leave your side. You are my Prongslet and I will love you like I loved your father, with all my heart.” Her verdant eyes widened and then she quickly looked down again, but her little hand came up to rest on his own. The action flooded his heart with warmth, she was such a delicate and sweet little girl.

“Would you like to go home now Harri?” The medi-witch asked, her kind eyes sought out the little girl’s, searching for any anxiety or hesitation. But as Sirius grinned down at her he caught her peeking up at him again, searching his face for something. When she looked down again her pale cheeks flushed and she nodded vigorously.

“Well Lord Black, please feel free to contact us if you need anything at all. Also here is a packet that includes a refill for her nutrient potions.” Here she bent down and opened her arms to Harri, “I would really like to give you a hug Harri, I’m going to miss spending time with you. Would that be okay?” The little girl grasped his hand as tight as she possibly could and Sirius could practically feel her confusion, but she did as the medi-witch asked and she moved forward for an awkward hug, ending it as soon as the healer’s arms had fully enclosed around her.

She shuffled back and grasped a handful of Sirius’ new robes, hanging onto him like a lifeline. He couldn’t deny the gratification that her actions gave him; she already trusted him more than anyone else.

With a gentle hand grasping hers he lead her from the sterile room and into a room that served as the apparition arrival and departure entrance.

He waited in line till he and Harri were up when he crouched down to her level again,

“Now this form of travel is kind-of hard to do so I need to pick you up for this, is that okay Harri?” She looked into his eye shyly and nodded once, so he grinned and picked her up tossing her lightly into the air, she squealed with surprise. “And awa-ay we go!”

The squeezing, breathless sensation left as quickly as it came, but little Harri was gasping air into her lungs, her eyes wide with fear.

“Oh I’m sorry honey, shush now, it’s okay.” He murmured to her holding her tiny frame tight to his own. She shivered violently and threw her arms around him, he couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Okay that way of getting around is definitely out. Hopefully you’ll like brooms a lot more.” Her head lifted up and she gave him an incredulous look, how children could do that so well he had no idea.

“Don’t even worry about it, how about you and I go crazy and eat a bunch of ice cream?”

Her eyes widened and her little mouth dropped open, his laughter carried throughout the bleak home.

After a most unhealthy lunch Sirius carried his pup to her new room, he was excited to see her reaction. Her room was next to his. It was what would have been his betrothed’s quarters had he been so inclined to take one, but he had transformed it into a child’s dream room.

In one corner a small play house stood, magically expanded on the inside and perfectly sized for a child. A small fence surrounded a green carpet with an animated wooden Pegasus, white wings feathery soft and tucked into it’s sides, the saddle on top was real and made of expensive leather. A large transfigured window showed not the building next door but a magically made view of a forest next to a lake; not dissimilar from the view of the Black Lake from Griffindor Tower.

Her bed was crib-like in every way but it’s size, wide enough to be an adult mattress but still cradled by tall bars and crested with a magical mobile. The walls of the room were re-painted in pinks and purples, highlighted with white trim.

There was a baby swing in the corner attached to the ceiling, it hung high enough that she would need his help to use it. In the corner next to the door was a tall table with a headrest. He didn’t know if she had already been potty-trained but he figured he would have the changing table just in case.

On the far side of the room, opposite of her crib, was a door that led into the shared master bathroom, and beyond that, his own room. And finally next to the bathroom was a open short hallway that opened into her closet, filled with small dresses and onesies.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she gaped at the room. He couldn’t repress his smile and how happy and shocked she looked.

“And this is your room.” Her vibrant green eyes snapped to him, the disbelief in them clear as day.

She said nothing, but buried her face into the crook of his neck, “Welcome home Pup.” Sirius murmured into her hair. Soon she wriggled in his arms, signifying that she wanted to be let down. He reluctantly let her go and watched with greedy eyes as she touched everything in the room with a hesitant reverence. Sirius could do nothing but follow her face with his eyes, it was like having James walking around the room. Her features were so painfully familiar.

“So Prongslet, is Sirius the best?” He jokingly poked at her, she whipped her head around and nodded her head eagerly, excitement and joy brimming over. He smiled and ruffled her hair for the umpteenth time, purposely tangling it further. “Well then, I’ll leave you to play and I’ll be back up around dinner time, think you can manage on your own?” Her hesitant smile and gentle nod answered him.

Leaving her alone for any amount of time made his heart lurch with anxiety but he made his way down to the first floor regardless. Looking at her face was looking at James, all the little differences faded away the longer he looked at her, and he just needed to get away from the crushing grief.

Down in the parlor Sirius had a moment of inspiration and took off to look for his father’s liquor cabinet, certain that some of the expensive stuff had survived the house’s abandoned state. He could use a tumbler of Ogden’s finest. Coming up to his father’s study Sirius took a calming breath of air. The lingering feeling of doing something bad that he’ll get caught and punished for later, lurked in the back of his mind. Old habits and all that. But despite knowing that his father was long gone from this world did nothing to sooth the anxiety born of many punishments from his childhood.

He reached for the handle despite his instinct and cursed badly when the blasted thing stabbed his palm. The blood smeared over the handle and as he was cursing and cradling his hand a soft __click__  registered in his mind. ‘ _ _So that’s how he kept mother from snooping through his things after he passed.’__ Blood wards were temperamental, finicky bits of magic. While his mother was blood related to his father it was likely that he had a list of approved people keyed into the wards. The only question being, why would his father allow him access, at what point did his father take his blood? It was a mystery for another time however, as he finally eyed his prize.

Like he suspected his father’s cabinet was still stocked with the best, and most rare, of his alcohol collection. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

With a sigh Sirius plopped onto the leather armchair and pulled the cork with his wand. Today was a good day to be alive, “To James” he saluted, as he downed the first handle.

\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------

He regained consciousness some time later, the only measurement of time a low burning oil lamp that was moments away from extinguishing itself. His head swam, still heavy, empty bottle on it’s side at his feet.

“Ughhh, fucking hell…” He rolled his shoulders and dropped his head into his hands. Sirius groaned again when his stomach gave a lurch.

CRACK

“Sectumsempra-”

Kreacher threw himself to the ground in front of him, his eyes wide with fear, spell flying overhead and crashing harmlessly into the wall. The wizened elf trembled before him, “Kreacher what in Merlin’s Balls are you doing!? Get the FUCK OUT!”

“Master the little half-blood has been crying, hiding under the bed on the nasty floor boards. Kreacher is sorry, Master, please don’t punish Kreacher.”

Sirius sighed but lowered his trembling wand, though the elf did not move from his position.

“Kreacher, find a hangover-reliever and go crawl back into whatever hole you came out of.” He waved a dismissive hand and the elf vanished with a pop.

He honestly was the worst Godfather in history. How could he have thought it a good idea to go off on his own to get plastered when he had a four-year-old alone upstairs. She could have fallen down the stairs, or wandered into a room with a dangerous magical artifact (which of course there were plenty of).

The sudden pop announcing Kreacher was expected and the potion left behind was much appreciated. But Sirius still had a hard time lifting himself off the chair. Instead he fell to all fours while shifting into Padfoot. Have four points of contact made the trek upstairs a hundred times easier.

Upon reaching the third floor the guilt hit Sirius harder than ever. He could hear his prongslet sobbing her little heart out. The fact that this was the most noise he had heard from her yet was even more gut-wrenching.

His claws clacked on the wooden boards underfoot, nose leading the way.

The door to her room was cracked open, so he nudged it aside and tiptoed into the room.

Harri’s soft crying was the first thing to register, and Padfoot followed it to the edge of her crib. He settled down onto his belly and peered under. There she was, curled into a small ball, hands holding onto herself in distress.

His heart gave a painful lurch and the guilt settled in deeper.

He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. She gasped at the sound and turned to look at him. Her wide eyes and awestruck expression was too cute for words, his tail wagged happily.

“Doggy?” she wondered out loud. Hearing her speak for the first time pushed all other thoughts away, he was so overjoyed, he rolled on his back and woofed at her hoping she would understand that he wanted to play.

Harri giggled and crawled out from under her hiding spot. She hesitated when she saw the open door, almost as if she was afraid of someone storming in. But he woofed again and rolled over all the way.

“Cute Doggy!” the suddenly bubbly toddler squealed. She got up off her knees and walked over to his enormous form. Her little hands ran down his spine and played with his thick shaggy fur. He turned back his head to press his muzzle into her belly making her giggle again.

She smelt so good, her sent was light and clean - likely from the bath the Medi-witch gave her - but there was an undercurrent there that was purely James. His smell clung to her skin and her hair, tainted with Lily’s scent as well. But he could easily focus instead on James’.

Padfoot’s tongue flopped out, a happy dopey puppy grin on his canine face. He spent the rest of the morning playing with his Goddaughter, reveling in the laughter he was producing from the small girl. But all to soon her tummy gave a rumble, cluing him in to her needs. He woofed at her once, as if to say good bye, licked her face and then bolted from the room.

He transformed in front of his room and then opened the door and shut it with just enough force to be audible for Harri. He wasn’t ready yet to reveal that Padfoot was his other form. His fear being that she would extend the same hesitance and fear to Padfoot as well, he just wasn’t ready to give that up. He couldn’t now that he knew what she was like totally unguarded.

He knocked on her door and peeked inside, she was sitting on the floor where Padfoot had left her, Harri’s head hung low and her hands were folded neatly on her lap. He was sad that Padfoot’s departure upset her so much but resolved to make this day the best for her.

“Morning Prongslet, did you sleep well?” she glanced briefly at his face before lowering her gaze and shrugging her thin shoulders. Her obvious discomfort hit like a bludger to the gut. “I’m sorry Harri, is there something special I can make for breakfast? Do you have a favorite desert? Is there any food you don’t like?”

Harri was obviously overwhelmed with the questions and refused to answer, firmly looking away from Sirius and down at the floor.

What was he doing wrong? Was he so obviously unequipped to deal with children, or had those muggles really broken her beyond repair?

He sighed and prayed for help from James, heck even Lily at this point. He wanted to do right by Harri and to give her the happiness that should have always been hers. He wanted to spoil her rotten and give her everything she had never had before. He just wanted her to smile all the time.

The only problem was he had no idea to do this without overwhelming her. Her past was obviously too horrid.

If only children’s minds were strong enough to obliviate. Besides he couldn’t erase her whole childhood without seriously breaking her mind with the spell, the memories he wanted gone made up too much of her life for it to be safe. So what could he do?

The problem stayed on the forefront of his thoughts while he picked her up and brought her down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He was going to find a way to fix this.

 


	3. Ch. 3

Chapter 3:

Time passed in the House of Black in an unusual manner, despite being the home to the last of the Marauders -minus Moony- the house was subdued. While Harri was a quiet, easy child it was hard to miss the oddness of her behavior. Just looking at her lost expression when he handed her a toy broke his heart.

Physical contact was another thing he was worried about. He was told by Remus, once upon a time, that children need constant positive contact to develop healthily. But she was just so jumpy. He could tell that she wanted to flinch away whenever he reached for her, but to see James’ face cringing in fear from him; it made something ugly twist in his chest.

Like a typical Black Sirius believed in soothing his mind with a bit of drink each night; he felt so helpless and so out of control. His dreams have not stopped, despite being removed from under Bella’s chilling presence. In fact he would say they were worse, slowly warping his mind each night, with images of James, and Harri together. Scenarios where Sirius dominated both of them, coating them with his smell and relishing in their total submission.

It was hard keeping focus on reality. Every time he woke from these dreams he would weep from the loss he felt, from the shame his dreams brought him and for the pleasure they brought as well.

He could feel the ground breaking under him and there was no-one to ask for help. He could not -would not- risk loosing the only part of James left.

It was well past the witching hour, and he was on his way to being well and truly sloshed.

The bottle before him had maybe three finger’s width left and the room swam sluggishly around him. The burn in his throat was familiar and calming, it just made everything so much better. So much easier to not think about his dreams, to not think about how fucked his mind was.

Being drunk solved everything, except being an adult. That was hard.

An explosion of air escaped him and he reached for the near empty bottle. Might as well.

Emptying it with a quick shot back he tossed the heavy bottle away from him, letting it shatter against the stone fireplace with glee. He would eventually empty out his horrid father’s storage of expensive liquor, it was to be expected after all, he was Lord Black.

Lord of Black. The Black Lord. Head of the House of Black. Merlin’s ball-sac.

He was the last of his family…if he didn’t have kids. It would all end with him.

Sirius didn’t bother hiding his elated grin at all.

If this was his house, his money, his man-cave, then he should really make it his own. Maybe even tear down Number 13 and rebuild it from scratch. No, then he wouldn’t have a place for Harri to live. Hmm... but maybe a remodel was in order, and he could start on demolition now.

Sirius sloppily wove some silencing wards around the area and began gleefully tossing “ _ _Bombarda__ ” all over the room. The wood splintered and the glass shattered, feathers drifted to the ground spilling out of the upholstery. It was beautiful chaos, it was tearing apart everything his father held dear. Sirius would burn it all, and rebuild in his image. He was Lord Black after all.

With a grim smile he slumped against the wall, halfheartedly twitching his wand in the direction of the desk watching in fascination as the closest end caught fire.

As the mahogany was engulfed in magical fire Sirius’ eyes drooped, along with his smile, as he succumbed to the late hour.

\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------

_He was alone in his father’s office, looking like he had dreamed his entire tantrum. Not a trinket was out of place, and the alcohol looked restocked. Was this real, and the other experience the dream?_

_He looked down at his hands expecting to see the skeletal pallid digits that resulted from his stay in Azkaban. Instead he was greeted with the sight of strong, tan fingers, smaller than he remembered._

_While he was idly examining himself the wall shimmered conspicuously and his father appeared. He cleared his throat and Sirius jumped with fright._

_“Lost again? I told you to meet me down there precisely at 10:30. Why do you insist on testing my patience?” Sirius whirled around, staring at his father with undisguised horror._

_This was a dream… It had to be a dream._

_“Come.”_

_With that his father disappeared back into the wall, taking the time to tap his wand against the light fixture to his left. Sirius followed him through the heavily warded portal - not unlike the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4 - and down the spiraled staircase into a cellar below his father’s office._

_As they descended in silence, Sirius could not help the sense of wrongness and the unease that stabbed his stomach._

_His father didn’t have a space like this, why would his mind make this up? Where was this dream going?_

_But he didn’t have much longer to wonder; as he and his father approached the heavy door at the bottom of the stairs sounds drifted through the door and into the stairwell. Heavy, heady moans, muffled by something other than the door. A wet squelching sound was faint but present and horror flooded Sirius when he realized that he recognized the voice behind the moans._

 

_Bellatrix_

 

_From his viewpoint behind his father he could not read his reaction, but he thought there might be something eager in the tenseness of his father’s shoulders, and in the slight tremor to his hands that was shockingly transparent._

_With absolute certainty Sirius knew that he did not want to enter that room, there was something in this dream that felt all too familiar, all too real._

_And all thought left him when his father’s form disappeared into the room, leaving him with a direct view of what lay in the center._

_Bella was fourteen, maybe fifteen, and her long legs were dangling above the floor, her arms stretched above her suspending her from the low dungeon ceiling. Her breasts were heaving, sweat gleaming from her skin. A fevered flush covering her face, neck and chest. But the most shocking and jarring thing was in fact the massive, twisting, pulsating mass that was the devil’s snare patch under her. Or well, around her. Maybe in her?_

_The dark green tentacle-like tendrils were wrapped around her chained arms, one was wrapped around her ribs, lifting her breasts slightly, and he even spotted a thin one delicately wrapped around her neck. The most disturbing - distracting, and arousing - sight was when his brain finally caught up with his eyes and he realized that the largest of the tendrils was sliding into her at a brutal pace, revealing the source of the wet sloppy sounds he identified behind the door._

_A sticky looking fluid was leaking down the plant’s tentacle, a bright green sap that was leaking from the slightly rounded buds at the end of each tendril._

_“You can close your mouth Sirius, you’ve seen Bella with pet. She was naughty and wouldn’t listen to your mother, another hour should definitely make her more…agreeable.”_

_Sirius shuddered and willed away the stirring he could feel in his groin. This was so wrong, and how on earth did his father tame a Devil’s Snare plant? Not that that was the most pressing issue._

_“Come now, son. On your knees, you’ve kept me waiting and I won’t leave that unpunished.”_

_He pulled his eyes away from the shivering moaning mess that was his cousin and turned to face his father incredulously. His father was standing next to - no, it should be impossible - the exact breeding stand that featured in many a dream of James, the straps identical in every way. Was that because this was a dream?_

_His father leered at him, eyes devoid of his normal composure, open and terrifying in a way that Sirius had never known from the man. “On your knees, be a good boy or you can join Bella.”_

_Sirius glanced at him, feeling sweat condense and roll down his back. Was this a dream?_

_He thought brokenly as he felt his body lower him to rest on the contraption. Or was this…a memory?_

\-------- ---- ----- ----- ---- -------

He awoke, cough and spluttering, sick to his stomach. His nightmare lingered and his stomach protested again. He took in his surroundings and relaxed minutely when he realized his destruction was real and the office had not survived.

But the doubt creeping into his mind kept him from being truly relieved. Across from him on the wall there was an inconspicuous lighting fixture, the same from his…dream…nightmare…memory. There was really only one way to find out.

He rose from his spot on the floor, wand raised cautiously ahead of him. When he pressed the tip to the tarnished metal and pushed his magic into his wand the wall shuddered. He pressed his hand to the faded wallpaper and was less than thrilled when it went through.

He gathered his resolve and crossed the wards, stepping into the cold, damp stairwell.

When he reached the bottom this time there was no sound. Nothing to indicate what was behind the heavy door. He flicked his wand and the door opened silently.

Beyond the door was a spacious room, two doors on the wall to the right and a trap door on the floor, below where Bellatrix had once hung. Directly across the room a tall backed chair sat facing him, a small table with drawers beside that. And atop the table was a small leather notebook, bound with cord.

Sirius shuffled into the room, curiosity getting the best of him. Against the left wall was a bookshelf, it’s bottom half lined with many small drawers. The higher shelves with laden with different bondage gear; masks, collars, manacles, whips, blindfolds and other assorted headgear. A few items on the top shelf were emitting their own magical signatures which concerned him a little. But the most eye catching was a large baby carrier, all straps and padding, it looked like it could fit a small teenager inside and it had a curious stiff bottom with an empty clip in the center - which looked like it fit attachments into - Sirius couldn’t help but wonder at it’s purpose.

But he didn’t let the strange and frightening decor distract him from picking up the journal. The outside was unmarked and unassuming, it was barley thicker than 30 pages. But his gut told him there was a wealth of knowledge inside.

He opened it to the first page.

 

**_**_Aug 26, 1971_**_**

**_**_It is almost time for my Heir to leave for Hogwarts, he is eager to leave my influence, I think._**_**

**_**_It is almost a shame that I must lock away his memories of our ‘training’ together. If the truth were to get out I have no doubt that meddling fool would jump at the chance to free the younger generations from the Black family legacy._ **_**

**_**_But he will remember again with time, perhaps we can continue this game with Bella and Cissa when they return for break, but for now I must settle for refining my training regime with these muggle slaves. The potions I’ve collected from like-minded friends have worked wonders and I’m sure Reggie and Sirius will enjoy experimenting at the Stables in France this year._**_**

**_**_It is amusing to watch these clueless muggle children give birth to animals, you’d think they would understand, as I do, that with magic anything is possible. Instead their puny minds break. From there it is simple to mold them as I please....._**_**

Sirius tore his attention away disgusted with the images the passage brought to his mind’s eye. But a sick fascination kept his fingers clamped on the journal, this was unreal. Unwittingly he found himself fingering through the pages, the early pages were a dated and formatted as journal entries, as he glanced at other passages he saw his and his cousin’s names repeated again and again.

Sirius felt sick to his stomach at the implications.

He flipped through the pages, of which there were many -much more than it’s appearance implied- skipping anything that looked like his father’s personal thoughts, a third of the way through he came across a list lasting 8 pages, the list was of names - presumably of his muggle pets – followed by age, a beginning date to and end date, and a short list of description of horrific experiments and notes, there were more than he cared to count.

It was with morbid disbelief that Sirius continued to read, skimming again past the horrific proof of his father’s crimes. The pages were blank for a short while, but near the end Sirius found a chart.

This alone could have been overlooked if he hadn’t seen the words __Superior Aphrodisiac - Devil’s Sap,__ described as a light green substance in one of his vials. ‘ ** _ ** _Careful dosage, apply direct contact to genitalia for maximum effect._**_** ** _ ** _Prolonged exposure has long lasting side effects._**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**

His mind immediately returned to the memory of Bella, suspended above a writhing, dripping plant. Her wanton moans in direct contrast with her pained and fearful face.

It took a few seconds before he recognized another one of the names  _ _Adfirmati__ _ _o Conciliom__  a potion that would cause pleasure to flood the brain whenever a keyword was used. Beside the potion’s name in his father’s writing was a short description; ‘ ** _ ** _Used best as positive reinforcement for uncomfortable tasks, confuses the brain and is one of the most useful training tools’_**_**  

Beneath that was another potion that said __Age Regression /alt.6/__  and in his father’s hand; ‘ ** _ ** _Finalized version of experiment ReSet. Deages any under 13 to the physical age of 1. Best used on stubborn cases or abused children. Age progression proceeds at one year per month (All memories are eradicated, DO NOT USE ON ANYONE WHO WILL BE MISSED_**_** ** _ ** _)_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**

By now Sirius was aware of the tightness in his groin, he realized now that the disgust he felt was less about the content, and more about how it made him feel. He could feel his sweat coating his back, his breath uneven and his head light. His thoughts, racing a mile a minute.

His eyes scanned down the list and his heart stopped with the words he found.

 _ _Cross-species Impregnation /alt.66/__  this potion had the longest description, being second to last on the list. **_**_‘My finest invention with the help of ER was imperfect until this 66 th attempt. Once imbibed any female can cross breed with any male animal. With some limitations, but not many it is our pride and joy. Most offspring will only be genetic copies of the father, but some are muggles with animal minds. We originally considered this a_**_** ** _ ** _malfunction_**_** ** _ ** _until the benefit became clear. We put great work into preserving and increasing the likely hood of this ‘_**_** ** _ ** _malfuction_**_** ** _ ** _’, Enjoy Sirius_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**

With that Sirius dropped the book in horror, shock, shame, and a not-so-small wet spot at the top of his straining trousers. His father likely made that potion with him in mind. It would explain why he was so fucked in the head.

 He was taught to be that way. His own father had broken and trained him. Had him break his brother and Bellatrix and Andromeda too. It was slowly coming back to him, not clearly but in pieces, flashes of lewd images flooding his mind.

And that potion, he remembered that potion, deep in his psyche. He remembered that young broken muggle screaming under Padfoot, he remembered looking on as she pushed out four puppies, small and black, and then as she pushed out a baby girl, who’s mind was too simple, who never spoke and who ate her food off the floor with the rest of the dogs.

His cock twitched and throbbed. So he did the most logical thing he could. He ran.

He fled to his room, where he locked the door.

“Kreacher!”

CRACK

“Master called Kreacher?”

Sirius spun around his eyes wide and crazed, “You bastard, you had to have known; my father must have used you. Tell me now, what do you know about the room under his office?”

Kreacher shivered under his glare looking more contrite than he had ever seen the wretched thing. He gasped in short breaths and he pulled at his sagging ears, “Lord Master made Kreacher swear on his life and magic Master. I can’t...can’t.” He fell to his knees and trembled in fear under Sirius’ wrath.

“Did he tell you he intended for me to find the room, and his journal?” Sirius questioned with an impassioned gaze. Kreacher took the moment to fling himself to the floor prostrating himself.

“Master, Lord Master told Kreacher to show you where to go if you asked. Told Kreacher, ‘Memories will return when you be true to your Black blood.’”

“Then take me to his potion’s cabinet, you know the one.”

Kreacher rose shakily to his feet and said, “To your office Master.”

Sirius motioned him along and said, “I’ll meet you there.”

He went to Harri’s room and went inside to check on her. The soft sound of her breathing filled the room assuring him that she was still asleep. He came to stand beside her crib and he smiled fondly at her innocent sleeping face. She was on her side, curled around the stuffy he tucked her in with, her hands buried in the soft fur.

As he stared at her small form his contentment drained away to the familiar feeling of dread. His cock was stirring again, as unbidden thoughts came back, his recently recovered incomplete memories rising to the forefront. He couldn’t help himself, he had to touch her skin.

He reached out and ran his fingers across her cheek, marveling in the softness of her. His finger came across her lips so he felt the wetness there. His cock twitched again, this time he palmed himself and groaned quietly.

If he didn’t stop he knew it would only get harder. His guilt knocked into his conscious and his hand pulled away. He would not sacrifice his tentative bond with her due to his impure desires. So he pulled himself away, hand pressing into his inflamed member and self disgust abound in his gut.

Down in his father’s office, ‘ _ _not his any longer’__  he summoned a fresh bottle from the only furniture spared his wrath. The cork wrenched itself from the glass and he almost moaned at the burning relief. He set it down with a massive sigh and focused on Kreacher cowering in the corner.

“Well get on with it.”

Kreacher shuddered again, the spineless swine.

“Master you must open the entrance with your magic, it will only open to those approved.”

Sirius scowled but threw himself off the couch, viciously slapping his wand into the metal. The wall shimmered and both Kreacher and his master disappeared behind the obscured entrance.

He approached the door at the bottom of the stairwell with trepidation and a slight nauseous flip of his stomach. What exactly would Kreacher show him, and how would that play into his Father’s ultimate plan?

The small withered creature opened the heavy wooden door and made a bee-line for the opposite wall. His gnarled fingers pressed into the brick behind the chair and another hidden door opened in the flat expanse of wall. Inside was a potion bench surrounded by a wall full of drawers and ingredients. And adjacent to the bench was a full bookshelf with labeled and organized potions.

He fingered through them and noticed many repeated names, but not one was a name that he did not recognize from the journal. When he neared the bottom three shelves he was shocked to see not potion names but instead children’s names and dates. These bottles held only a translucent milky liquid that he quickly identified as stored memories.

He quickly looked away, fearing the inevitable of his own name along with his cousin’s and brother’s flashing across the bottle in his father’s elegant script.

But his trip down here wasn’t purposeless, he turned to Kreacher and demanded, “What else can you tell me about what I used to do down here?”

Kreacher looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “Master, I cannot say! Kreacher can only say when Master has remember on his own.”

Sirius’ scream of rage was followed by Kreacher’s screech of pain.

 ----------------------------

Kreacher was invisible for the next week. Only coming when called twice and appearing a full room length away.

He could hardly bring himself to care. Each day was a constant struggle of self control, each night, an exquisite torment. Little Harri had yet to act like a normal child, her grim little expression and refusal to talk worried him -and tempted him- each time she flinched or cowered Sirius found it harder and harder to convince himself that he couldn’t use any of those potions on her.

Even if he had the best intentions now, he couldn’t guarantee that they would stay pure.

As much as he wanted to see Harri happy and childlike, if she were to loose her fear of him he was sure to be driven mad with desire.

A Father should never desire his daughter. Harriett, as much as he wished it, was not his in blood. So instead she is his daughter in spirit and magic and that’s enough to make it, oh-so-very wrong.

Maybe it’s the wrongness that makes him want it so much.

 

 

 


End file.
